Winnie the Pooh
by Dani-Death-Merchant
Summary: In this story, Winnie the Pooh is clueless to his murder, plotted behind his back by a few of his 'friends'...
1. A Gathering

_**Winnie the pooh  **_

chapter 1

One day Winnie the Pooh sat in the woods, surrounded by tall trees. He had been given a big box from Santa recently. And then he opened it ._"WOW"_ he shouted! It was a big box with burgers,chips and chicken nuggets in. Then he said "Yummy them chips are lovely" and shoved some of the chips in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Rabbit, Tigger and Eyeore were discussing about whether or not they should kill the whale-sized Winnie the pooh or not. Rabbit said "We should kill Winnie because he's a annoying bear and he eats all the time"

"And he doesn't share it" frowned Tigger, Eyeore just nodded (he nodded because he wanted to kill winnie too). "What weapon are you going to use to kill Winnie with? I'm going to use my bow and carrots" Rabbit asked his friends.

"I'm going to use a tree" Tigger said, nodding to himself.

"How are you going to pick up a tree?" Rabbit rolled his eyes to himself.

"I dont know... ok then i'll use a knife!" After that Eyeore whispered to Rabbit about what weapon he is going to use . "I'm going to use a lightsaver or maybe put some slugs in his honey so when he eats his honey he will eat them too."

Meanwhile Piglet given Winnie a colossal box with more food in. It had honey in, chocolate cup cakes with strawberry's on, and lovely ginger biscuits. When piglet had given it to him Winnie shouted as loud as a elephant "I LOVE IT THANK YOU!" A few minutes later Piglet and Winnie invited Owl round to talk.

Elsewhere Kanga and her son Roo went to see Rabbit, Tigger and Eyeore to see if they were allowed to join the 'kill Winnie the pooh club' , which they were. Then Rabbit asked Kanga "What weapon are you going to use?" and she replied,

"Some stinging nettles at the end of a stick would do."


	2. Finding They're Weapons

_**Winnie the pooh  **_

chapter 2

Finding they're weapons

It took ages to find their weapons. They looked up high in the sky and in trees and they looked down on the ground and in little holes in the ground. It was easy for rabbit because his weapon was in his house. _3 minutes_ later Tigger found some thing to make a knife out of. A bit of bark from a tree and a branch. So he put them together and created a knife.

_2 minutes_ later Kanga and Roo found some stinging nettles from a bush and a stick from a tree and then she put it together so it made a tazer-like stick with stinging nettles at the end to sting people (such as Winnie the pooh).

_8 minutes_ later Eyeore still had not found a lightsaver but he found some slugs to put in Winnie 's honey. Suddenly, in a bush shined a light a green light so Eyeore had a look. It was a lightsaver, then he screamed out loud "WOW!" So every one heard him the birds in the sky heard him and the insects on the ground could hear him and also Winnie, Piglet and Owl heard him. While he was shouting the ground started moving because he was shouting really loud, like a herd or animals sprinting past. Because they all had there weapon they went out side of Rabbits house and practise's to fight.


	3. Learning to Fight

Winnie the pooh

Chapter 3

learning to fight 

Rabbit had a little dart board so he could practice to fight properly with his bow and carrots. His dart board had some numbers on so you know how many points you got. On his first go he got 35 points, which isn't that bad. Second time round he got 70 points, far better than 35 points. Finally he got 140 points that was an epic score! After that , Tigger practiced with his knife. He asked Kanga if she could knit him a soft little bear (that was Winnie.) Then he got his knife what he had made, and then sneaked up on the cuddly little bear (that was Winnie) and then... stabbed him in the back! The power in that stab was like the soft bear was real! Kanga had her stinging nettles at the end of the stick, and thought she should practice. After Tigger finished with the soft bear (Winnie) Kanga used its remains. She sneaked up on the bear and then scraped the stinging nettles in the bears face. Once she finished that she suddenly noticed that one of the eyes came of. She just growled, "Oh who cares it's only the horrible Winnie." After that Eyeore got some honey and shoved the slugs inside its pot. Eyeore then practiced his jedi skills with Tigger, and his lightsaver .They tried not to hurt each other with their weapons, because they were og course allies, and on the same team. Finally, they finished practicing with their weapons, meaning now it was time to kill Winnie...


	4. Killing Winnie the Pooh

**Winnie the pooh**

**Chapter 4**

**Killing Winnie the pooh**

"2,4,6,8 DO YOU KNOW WHO WE HATE? WINNIE THE POOH, KILL WINNIE NOW! Left right left right left right, we are now here knock the door!"

'Knock knock' Winnie got of his seat and got the door "Hello." Then Rabbit and his gang shouted "Surprise" and got out their weapons. As soon as their weapons showed, Winnie screamed like a little girl. As he was shouting he stomped his feet like a gorilla. They pulled him outside and Eyeore went inside the house and got Winnie's chair and a rope. When Eyeore got out of the house , he slammed the door so Owl and Pigglet could'nt come out and intervene.

Eyeore passed the rope and chair to Rabbit and then, Rabbit put it in place. Tigger pushed Winnie on the chair and as quick as a racing , or quicker, he wrapped Winnie up with the rope. They surrounded Winnie who whimpered "What are you doing with me?"

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU" shouted Rabbit. As quick as Rabbit's words, they killed him! They all lifted him up, combining their strength to lift the whale like bear. They walked and they walked and they walked until they came to the river. They chucked him in and blood was every where, in the water, and on the path. They forgot about Pigglet and Owl, who later died too from starvation. Tigger asked the gang if they wanted to go round his house to have a cup of tea and to have a rest, because they had had a very long day, and I mean long.

The

End


End file.
